


Hall of Arguments

by ItheGodot



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, M/M, SO, Wally West is Alive, and Dick Grayson has things to say, but they're bad at talking, does it count as fluff if they make up?, i give up on context, so they fight instead, that's gonna be my prominent tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21696799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItheGodot/pseuds/ItheGodot
Summary: Why was it always like that? Whenever the two of them were in the Hall of Justice, there was always a confrontation. Unavoidable. Was it the walls? Something in the air? The looks of the grand statues of the greatest heroes of the world, judging all their mistakes? Make it the Hall of Arguments.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Wally West, Dick Grayson/Wally West
Comments: 6
Kudos: 90





	Hall of Arguments

**Author's Note:**

> So I was marinating this fic for half a year, thinking hey, maybe you should flesh it out, add some context, what are they even fighting, what's going on, where is everyone? NAH, let's be real, I can only ever write dialogue, and only two people at any one time.  
> Hope at least that's okay.

He stormed along the corridor into the inner circle. At least they made it out of the public view.

‘We’re not discussing it!’

‘Because there’s no need for discussion, let’s just do it!’ Wally shouted at his back.

He could’ve easily speeded up in front of him and stopped him if he wanted to. If he was fine with yelling at his back, it was _fine_.

Dick took his place by the console and opened up the screens; the map was red with alert markers.

They did not have much time for arguing, he needed to think of a plan, well, _another plan_ , something that wouldn’t involve so much risk.

He was coming up empty.

Wally was silent for a short while, he sat down on the edge of the console, crossed his arms on his chest and waited.

‘Well, what do we do?’ He finally asked.

‘I don’t know yet,’ Dick snapped, furiously skipping over the reports. ‘I’ll think of something.’

‘Dick.’

Just one fucking syllable, but it contained all of his reproach, disappointment and cold anger. Why did Dick have to be at the butt of his complaints?

‘ _What_?!’

‘We’re running out of time and we _have_ a plan.’

‘That plan is shit and we’re not doing it.’

‘Come on.’

‘What?! Fucking _what_?! I already told you, I’m not letting you do this!’ He growled, slamming his fist on the console. ‘I’m done with people sacrificing their lives over my mistakes!’

_Why wouldn’t he understand?!_

Wally did not even flinch at his tone. ‘That’s a little hypocritical, coming from you. And a little unfair to me,’ he said rather calmly, to Dick’s full surprise.

He exhaled, trying to get his temper in check. Wally looked like he was going to continue, so he waited.

True enough, the speedster met his look again.

‘I’m tired of you all thinking, for some reason, that I was zero involved in what happened that day in the Arctic. That it was somehow Barry’s, Luthor’s, _your_ fault. For fuck’s sake, man, you had _nothing_ to do with it! It was _me_ who decided to run. And it’s actually really annoying that you don’t think I had it in me, to take that sort of risk myself.’

Dick bristled and spun on his heel.

‘That’s _not_ what I said!’ He yelled, stomping halfway across the room.

‘Well, that’s what I heard! What I’m hearing from all of you! Poor Wally, look what happened to him, he deserved better, _bleh bleh bleh_ …’ He waved his arms in the air. ‘Well, fuck you! I made that call, it’s not your place to take it upon yourselves!’

Dick set his fist into a wall to keep it from shaking.

‘Well, you made it. Congratulations. You _died_! You made the call and you _fucking died_!’ He roared, turning back at him. ‘How do you think _that_ felt!? How can you expect me to just play it down and pretend that didn’t happen?!’

Wally zipped across the room and stopped right in front of him, air currents sweeping around with fury of a hurricane.

‘Look at me. Look at me!’ He growled. ‘Do you know what _this_ stands for!?’

Dick looked up; Wally was pointing at the Flash symbol on his chest.

‘Is this a trick question?’

‘I don’t know, is it?! Can you tell me? Or better yet,’ he gripped Dick by the cloth of his suit and poked aggressively on his chest, ‘what does _this_ stand for?!’

Dick wanted to push him away, but followed Wally’s finger to the Nightwing symbol on his chest.

_Fuck._

It was maybe a millimetre, but his shoulders dropped.

‘That’s _right_!’ Wally yelled, shaking him harder. ‘It stands for _doing the right thing,_ no matter the risk, or the consequences, _no matter what!_ And let me tell you something! _This one_ stands for the exact same thing!’

Dick gritted his teeth. _He knew that, fuck, he knew_ -

‘I took the mantle. With everything Barry taught me. Of course I was a brat and believed that would never happen to me. But I still knew that risks came with the job. I took it knowing what it means. And _you_ know what it means. It’s why you’d step into a hail of bullets with nothing but spandex on your ass just so innocents could walk unscathed. It’s why I ran that day on the Arctic, why I didn’t stop even when I realized what was going to happen. _It was the right thing to do!_ ’

Dick felt his jaw lock into a brick. He could not argue with it, didn’t have any right to, damn it, he probably would’ve done the same thing - but, but..!

‘And you know what?’ Wally clawed harder into his suit. Dick shook his head; he still could not meet Wally’s look. ‘It’s _terrifying_! You have no idea how scared I am every time I get into high gear, every time I run! Not knowing if I’m still within my limits, or how many steps I can still take before I’m swallowed by the Speedforce again. But you know what else?’ His voice was getting wetter, barely short of cracking, ‘I want to believe! I want to believe in myself! That if push comes to shove, if it comes to that again, that I’ll still have it in me. That I’ll do it again.’

His grip on Nightwing’s suit loosened.

‘It’s just so much harder, when no one else believe it,’ he finished, releasing him and stepping away.

Now Dick had to look up, but it was Wally who already had his back turned.

‘Sorry for pushing you.’

‘Wally…’

‘I said sorry. I get what you’re saying, I just wish you give me some credit. Some trust that I can still stand by your side.’ Somehow too light in his step, he walked back to the centre of the chamber, to the other side of the console, where he rested on it again and crossed his arms on his chest, and looked at the screens above. ‘Come on. Another one of these red dots and we’ll get an apocalypse.’

Dick watched his back.

_What the hell were they even fighting about this time._

Dragging his feet, he followed Wally back to the console, went around it, sat on its edge next to him and looked up.

‘I didn’t mean it like that, Walls,’ he muttered.

‘Whatever, dude,’ Wally waved his hand. ‘Let’s just deal with this first. Do we call in the Lanterns?’

‘Only Jon Stewart is planetside, the others won’t make it in time.’

No one would be able to make it in time. No one was fast enough. Well, _one_.

‘Okay, what else do we have? Your team, of course, but there’s not much they can do with the containment of weird space energy.’

Dick exhaled. What was worse? Losing your best friend on a mission, or losing him even though he’s standing right here?

‘I’m scared too,’ he whispered. Wally pointedly looked away. ‘Just like you said. We just got you back, I can’t… I can’t stop thinking about all the ways everything could go wrong. I _know,_ I haven’t forgotten what kind of hero you are! It’s just… I’m terrified too. I couldn’t take it if something happened to you again,’ he carefully put his palm on Wally’s arm, ‘not over the mess I’ve made.’

Wally scoffed and glanced his way, and his eyes were just a little bit glimmery. 

‘You should’ve thought of that ten years ago,’ he said smirking.

‘What?’ Dick blinked. Wally started counting on his fingers.

‘That was ten years ago, wasn’t it?’

‘What was?!’

‘We met,’ he winked. ‘And we said we will be the greatest heroes the world has ever seen, greater than Batman, or the Flash, or even Superman. And for that, we said, we’ll always come through for each other.’

Dick huffed, looking down. _Well played, Wallman._ He remembered that pact. Before the Team and the Cave, before everything. Just him and Wally against the world’s evil… (Okay, usually just Gotham or Central’s. And usually not just them, but Bruce and Barry too, always keeping a watchful eye on them. But hey - it was a start.)

‘How many times do I have to spell it out for you, Dick Grayson?’ Wally put his hand over Dick’s and leaned down to try and catch his look. ‘If you need me, I’ll come running. No matter what.’

Dick tried to escape his eyes again; his own were getting itchy.

‘And hey, don’t you, like, keep track of how many times you helped me mop up _my_ mess?’

‘It wasn’t the same. You never asked me anything that would put my life on the line.’

‘Would it’ve mattered?’

Dick looked up and met Wally’s look, his back straighter.

‘Not in the slightest,’ he said.

Wally beamed.

‘Dude, I’m not even trying! You’re rebuking your own arguments yourself just fine.’

‘Oh, fuck off!’ Dick groaned, trying to pull back. Wally gripped his hand.

‘You’re such a loser,’ he chuckled, not letting go.

‘That’s scum tactics.’

‘Sore loser!’

Dick shook his head, grinning incredulously.

‘See, _this,_ ’ he whispered, too taking hold of Wally’s hand, ‘is what I can’t give up again. I just… I can’t. You… gone..? Even thinking about the risk makes me physically ill. I lost you once already.’

‘You won’t lose me,’ Wally asserted. ‘I’ll make it. You just have to give me an opening.’

‘What if I fail? What if I can’t do it?’

‘I’ve never doubted your plans in my life, I’m not starting now.’

‘Wally…’

‘Can you trust me the same I trust you?’

Wally’s face was serious now, and his look searching. Dick recalled his words from just a minute ago, his desperation, and the screams, and his fears which no one even thought he had. His heart and his devotion.

And his own fear of seeing Wally go again.

Whatever fears they had, they could face them together. 

‘Okay,’ he finally nodded, ‘we’re doing it. _And_ we’re pulling through.’

The way his face lit up with a hopeful smile, gosh, it was like unicorns and rainbows.

**Author's Note:**

> _For a moment, he forgot all the fears, and doubts, and boundaries he set for himself.  
>  And swayed forward on his toes, and closed his eyes, and put his lips to Wally’s.  
> And Wally kissed him, Wally kissed him, Wally kissed him back._


End file.
